


Baby Derek learns to cook

by SaSatan



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Baby Derek, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek obssesion to cook and his first crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Derek learns to cook

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello again. Yep another drabble and I'm really sorry for any grammer mistake or at all...

It's getting out of hand.

Derek just turned seven a few weeks. And Grandmother Hales gift was a cooking book, since he loved to cook.  
And thats where it started.

He wanted to cook at every turn he got but his parents got never time.   
Laura made fun off him, he's such a girl she said. But she's the one with a pink wall just for posters of the Backstreet Boys, full of glitter. Cora is too young. The only one who's actually proud and has time is his older brother, Mikel.

But even Mikel doesn't have time all the time. And befor Derek starts to cook on his own, his parents thought to put him in a cooking class.  
And Derek was really happy about it and ever so excited.

Derek didn't stop talking about his class. How everyone is so nice. Or about the teacher.  His teacher is so nice, his teacher is so beautiful, such a nice smile, just so perfect.  
Talia at first thought that's very cute, how her son talks about his teacher.  
Having an innocent crush on your teacher isn't wrong. Everyone starts somewhere.

And Talia and her husband were happy for Derek and ate his food, which was amazing.

It went so on for about a month. Derek trying everything new learned at home and make everyone taste. They didn't exactly mind.  
One time, when Talia went to pick up Derek who talked excitingly about his teacher.  Big surprise. 

Befor Talia could walk around her car a shout stopped her. She turned  around and saw a men with light brown hair. He was holding a container in his hands.

"Derek forgot something. I'm sorry, I'm Dereks teacher. Are you his mother?" 

Talia could only look at him bankly.   
Meanwhile Derek started to blush and smile happily.


End file.
